List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes
List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes is an idea for Disney XD. These are the following episodes for Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes. The first season aired from October 5, 2013 until May 31, 2014. The second season aired from September 20, 2014 until May 30, 2015. The third and final season aired from November 7, 2015 until May 28, 2016. List of Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) #New Girls At School (October 5, 2013) #Goth To Have Better Friends (October 12, 2013) # Coup Voorhees (October 19, 2013) # Halloween with the Pinewood Middle School Students (October 26, 2013) # The Girly Gossip (November 2, 2013) # I Don't Karaoke! (November 9, 2013) # Friday Black Friday (November 16, 2013) # American Lie (November 23, 2013) # Best Thanksgiving Ever! (November 30, 2013) # Stage Frightened (December 7, 2013) # It Takes Two To Solve A Mystery (December 14, 2013) # A Very Quintessential Christmas (December 21, 2013) # It's A Braces Thing (January 25, 2014) # Cheer Evil (February 1, 2014) # Coutt to the Chase (February 8, 2014) # Call Her Jade (March 15, 2014) # Dear Diary (March 22, 2014) # The Sweet Princess' Birthday (March 29, 2014) # Bad Zituation (April 12, 2014) # New Journal...Of Death! (April 19, 2014) # Tooth or Dare (April 26, 2014) # Mr. Stealyagirl (May 3, 2014) # Meghan and the Revenge on Louie (May 10, 2014) # Hecuba is Missing (May 17, 2014) # Di-Gi-Oh! (May 24, 2014) # The Horrors at Camp Butterfly (May 31, 2014) Season 2 (2014-2015) # Perky Gothed Out (September 20, 2014) # The Princess and The Blog (September 27, 2014) # Sophia's Hook (October 4, 2014) # Small Mackenzie in Big Worlds (October 11, 2014) # Ralph and Cole In Jail (October 18, 2014) # Sleep Over Your Dead Body (October 25, 2014) # Keeping It Smoothie (November 1, 2014) # An Adventure...in Babysitting?! (November 8, 2014) # The Untouchables (November 15, 2014) # May I Have This Dance? (November 22, 2014) # Clique Online (November 29, 2014) # Show-and-Tell-That-To-Your-Students (January 24, 2015) # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Prank Call? (January 31, 2015) # Don't Cry, Amelia (February 21, 2015) # Jadee and the Fuzz on Science (February 28, 2015) # The Battle of The Bands (March 14, 2015) # Evicted! (March 21, 2015) # Chains That Bind (March 28, 2015) # Taking Spare Times (April 11, 2015) # Amelia In Wonderland (April 18, 2015) # Redhead Rivalry (April 25, 2015) # A Very Bad Day For Madeline (May 2, 2015) # Some Enchanted Morning (May 9, 2015) # Double, Double, Boil and Trouble (May 16, 2015) # Working Out For Free (May 23, 2015) # Crazy Maniacs (May 30, 2015) Season 3 (2015-2016) # A New Neighbor (November 7, 2015) # Lorry Lorry (November 14, 2015) # Rumor Rumor (November 21, 2015) # Runnin' for Presidents (November 28, 2015) # Substitute Teacher (December 5, 2015) # Nerd or Noob? Do or Die! (December 12, 2015) # The Bird Scene (December 19, 2015) # Fashion Victims (January 16, 2016) # Born To Be A Rebel (January 23, 2016) # Lolita Breaks A Promise (January 30, 2016) # Equal Studies (February 6, 2016) # Fractious Problems (February 13, 2016) # For The Love of Lorry (February 20, 2016) # Down In The Dumps (February 27, 2016) # Girls On Strike (March 12, 2016) # Amethyst The Mariachi Singer (March 19, 2016) # The Magic Act (March 26, 2016) # Ralph and Cole's Big Break (April 2, 2016) # Air Ball (April 9, 2016) # Westbound Citizens (April 16, 2016) # Secretaries For A Day (April 23, 2016) # Amelia's Ballet Lessons (April 30, 2016) # Attack of The Robot Students (May 7, 2016) # All Pumped Up (May 14, 2016) # A Pinewood Graduation (May 21, 2016) # So Long and Good Night (May 28, 2016) Category:Pikachufreak Category:Nickolasd Category:Lists Category:Episodes